


痕

by 123Soysauce



Category: Jujutsu Kaisen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 虎*钉一发完，含车，未成年注意私设：已成年离校，蔷薇自己租了公寓居住，已交往真的是纯糖，看我真挚的眼神
Relationships: Itadori Yuuji & Kugisaki Nobara
Kudos: 15





	痕

**Author's Note:**

> 虎*钉  
> 一发完，含车，未成年注意  
> 私设：已成年离校，蔷薇自己租了公寓居住，已交往  
> 真的是纯糖，看我真挚的眼神

虽说野蔷薇已经联络了说傍晚应该就能到家，悠仁还是异常心神不定。刚吃完午饭，他就拎着购买的各项食材到了她现在居住的公寓。  
用备用钥匙推开门的一瞬间，非常野蔷薇式的房间就展示在了他眼前：外套，衬衫，连衣裙，内衣……各种衣物从衣柜里蔓延到床上再到地上，杂乱不堪。但是床头柜上，和大家的合照却摆放得整整齐齐。工作桌上文件被放得乱七八糟，一旁梳妆柜上的化妆品却尽然有序。厨房水槽里还泡着几个盘子，旁边墙上贴着“美容食谱！“的菜单……在看似放浪不羁的房间里，窗边花盆的红玫瑰却怒放着，它应该收到了主人良好的照顾，几天没人照看也骄傲地向世界展示着自己的美丽。  
悠仁深呼吸了一口气，在这个充满野蔷薇气息的房间里，他惊恐不安的心情得到了一丝缓解。  
“好！开始收拾吧！“他下定了决心，麻利地打扫起这个房间：把脏衣服全放进洗衣机；清洗盘子；扫地拖地；给花朵浇水；整理书桌……最后回到厨房，带上围裙，挨个清洗食材，把它们切块，先放一旁备用。  
当这一切做完，时针才刚刚走到了5点，野蔷薇还没回来。其实这也正常，咒术师这工作，什么时候能按预计结束才是非正常。  
悠仁躺在野蔷薇床上，思考了一下，还是没有再联络她。他的视线落到了书桌最上面的文件——上面的照片们野蔷薇这次出差的任务对象：复数的特级诅咒。这原本不应该是一个一级咒术师的任务，可就如同上述所说，在咒术师这个行业里，非正常才是正常——“应该“这种事情，往往是无法实现的。  
野蔷薇的床上，以悠仁的鼻子也只能隐隐感受到还残留一点她用的玫瑰洗发露和沐浴露的味道。这也难怪，他屈指一算，野蔷薇出发是七天前，而他出差三星期，二天前刚回来。这么一算，两人快一个月没见面了。还在咒术高专那段几乎天天都在一起的记忆反而久远到一点也不真实。  
好想她啊……  
思维昏昏沉沉，在她的床上，下意识开始放松的悠仁闭上了眼睛……

迷迷糊糊的，悠仁感觉自己怀里在不知不觉多了一个柔软的身躯，几丝发丝散落在自己脸上，熟悉的玫瑰香味，令人安心。  
他的手不自觉地搂紧她的后腰，将两人身体紧密贴合在一起。头埋在她的脖颈间磨蹭着，贪婪地嗅着她的味道。  
“不要动了，你是狗狗吗！“野蔷薇也醒了，粗暴地揉了揉他的头。  
“嘿嘿……“他只是傻笑，声音闷闷的，然后突然开口，”想做……“  
20多岁的年轻人，和女朋友相隔一个月的再次见面，紧紧相拥。  
某个部位已经开始起了反应。  
不如说，不起反应才怪吧？  
野蔷薇看着他和当初上学时无二的闪亮眼眸，叹了一口气。当初她就受不了这个眼神，现在依旧。身体那样紧贴，她也感受到了他身体的变化。而且，时隔一个月，要说不想要嘛……倒也不是。  
“真是的……只做一次哦，我还想吃饭。“  
得到应答，悠仁就贴上来吻住了她。  
他的动作一向非常温柔，从唇部开始，小心翼翼地探进嘴里，舌头轻轻点了一下她的，像是在发出邀请。直到她回应才缠上来。  
松开的时候，两人气息都开始有了一丝紊乱。  
野蔷薇脸色浮现出潮红，让悠仁想起窗边那朵红玫瑰。玫瑰应该是野蔷薇走后才开苞的，就算没人欣赏，它孤独地绽放，直到他的到来。  
野蔷薇也是，她这个模样，只有他才见过。  
“野蔷薇……“悠仁声音变得嘶哑，他极快地扒掉自己的衣服。  
他的吻从脖颈开始下落，一路往下，褪下她的睡裙。黏糊糊的吻和视线一起，僵硬在她的胸口——一道惨烈的新伤从上往下，几乎划穿了她的胸膛。  
“这是……“火热的意志像是被泼了一道冷水瞬间清醒，他的声音有点发抖。  
野蔷薇低头看了一眼：“哦这次工作中前几天受的伤，没事，好得差不多了。只可惜在我美貌的躯体上留下了如此丑陋的疤痕……嘛算了，就算有疤，姐还是这么美貌……哎呀！你干什么！“  
悠仁抬起头，野蔷薇显得有点气急败坏，他也不知道怎么了，只是很伤心很伤心。意识到的时候，他轻轻舔了一口那个伤痕。  
在反转术式作用下，伤疤早已愈合，悠仁刚刚那一下，不疼，就是有点痒。野蔷薇静静看着悠仁的脸，然后毫不客气地掐了上去。  
“唔唔你感森么(你干什么)……“悠仁被吓了一跳，因为脸被掐着，声音有点变形。  
“你在自责。“野蔷薇用的肯定句。  
“我每有……“  
“你有！我不用你愧疚！“野蔷薇放下了手，笑得张扬而肆意，”我现在走在我自己选的路上，我很幸福。“  
她吻住了他。  
是一个野蔷薇式的，乱七八糟，横冲直撞的吻。  
她带着他的手往下，摸索到下面那个入口附近。  
“我说，我很幸福，包括我自己选的陪我走在路上的人。“她把头搁在他的肩膀上，咬了一口他的耳朵，”继续做刚刚的事情吧。明明是你提出来的，现在这样我很不满足哎。“  
“……嗯，我知道了。“  
悠仁的手指探入她的体内，里面已经开始分泌出动情的爱液。他对这具身体已经非常熟悉：他知道哪里最能让她舒服。  
他慢慢放下野蔷薇，让她半靠在床上，他的唇落在她的胸部上。他一边舔舐着左边的花蕊，另一边则用空闲的手轻轻搓揉。  
“嗯……“野蔷薇用声音回复他。  
悠仁的吻往下，再一次来到那条伤疤上。  
“很美……“他这样说。他沿着那道痕迹一点点吻过，再往下，最终落到肚脐上。  
悠仁抽出埋在她身体里的手指，三根手指都湿漉漉的，沾满了她的液体。她的身体已经准备好了。  
他抽屉里摸出安全套，给自己戴好。  
“我进去了。“他亲亲她的嘴角。

性器一点点撑开小穴，当年轻火热的身躯彻底合二为一的时候，两人都发出了满足的叹息。无论第几次，悠仁还是会感慨女性的身体好了不起，和他完全不一样。  
平日的野蔷薇那么坚定刚强，是他最可靠不过的战友，而现在她又是那么柔软和温暖，仿佛能包容他的一切。  
他趴伏在她身上，缓缓抽动着。本来是想配合她呼吸的节奏，却感觉她抬起腿环住他的腰，里面狠狠地夹了他一下。  
“嗯！“忍不住一声闷哼，悠仁大口喘着气。  
野蔷薇在他背后挠了一爪子：“悠仁——快一点啦，不用你磨磨唧唧的。“只有在这种时候，她才会用一种平时听不到的，甜甜的声线，喊他的名字。  
“好，野蔷薇。“  
悠仁不再压抑自己，加快了抽插的频率。  
他撑在她身上，低低地喘，声音很轻。身下的动作却很快，很用力。身体相交的地方，透明的体液被打出白沫，发出极其色情的声响。  
“真是的……说可以就一下子这么快…… “野蔷薇被撞得头晕眼花，只觉得脑海中一朵朵烟花盛开。  
本想训斥他几句，出口全是娇嗔：“呜——“  
更要命的是，他在她耳边的喘息声，有点哑，却直达她的心底，让她心如擂鼓，身下蜜液涓涓流出。  
“啊……“  
她迎来了今晚的第一次高潮。  
蜜液汹涌而出，淋在他的性器上。  
悠仁放慢了速度，小小地磨蹭着她，有点撒娇和委屈的意味：“你不等我……“  
高潮后的身体有点疲倦和餍足，野蔷薇挥了挥手：“接下来随你。“  
接下来，她很快就后悔了。自己怎么就不知道反省呢？  
这个男人可怕的体力她明明最清楚不过了……  
得到她允诺的悠仁似乎是觉得这样的姿势有点不过瘾，把她翻了个身，让她趴在床上，从后面插入。  
他本来就长，这样的姿势还更深入，高潮后酸软的腰肢承受不住这样的刺激，几乎跪倒在床上，是他的双手有利地支撑了她。  
汗水从他脸上滑落，落在她身上，和她身上的汗水相融，最终没入床单中。  
“嗯……你快，慢一……“语言和思考一起支离破碎，她也分不清自己是想要快一些结束，还是让他慢点。  
节奏稳稳地被掌握在悠仁这里。  
他好像有着用不完的精力，在学校的时候也是，在战斗的时候也是，在她的床上……更是。  
“野蔷薇，野蔷薇……“  
他柔声呼喊着她的名字，让她的心和身体一样，软得一塌糊涂。  
在她再一次拽紧了床单的时候，他明白敏感的小穴又快到了极限，这次，他也快忍不住了。  
他摸索着吻上她的唇，温柔地品尝着她嘴中的每一寸。身下却与这轻柔无缘，加快了冲刺。每次进出，都要扯出一丝媚肉，像是对他的离去依依不舍。  
悠仁双手握住钉崎野蔷薇的手指，与她十指相握，一起登上高峰。

野蔷薇是被香味引诱醒来的。  
她昨天到家简单清洗了下，本来想先吃饭，结果看悠仁睡得香，挤压的疲倦感突然就涌了上来，也就钻进了被窝。然后半夜还来了一场意料之外的激烈的床上运动……嘛虽说她感觉舒服啦……结果就是这一晚什么也没吃。一觉到天亮。  
“嗯——“她彻底地伸了个懒腰，睁开眼睛，从床上坐起。身上很清爽，像是被好好清洗过了。穿着的是重新变得芳香干净的家居服——这件好像是出门前她随手放在椅子上那个，等等，好像连身下的床单都换过了——  
野蔷薇的吐槽和分析正进行到一半，注意到动静的悠仁从厨房探出脑袋：“野蔷薇醒啦！正好，来吃饭吧！“  
……好，好耀眼！要被闪瞎了！！野蔷薇下意识地移开视线。  
悠仁的笑容好耀眼，地板和桌子也好耀眼！太干净了吧……  
昨天到家已经很晚了所以没发现，桌子也好地面也好，全部都被收拾过了，闪闪发亮……再加上中间还有个阳光下的虎杖悠仁……他也太亮了！  
“野蔷薇？“没有收到答复的悠仁追问了一句，声音带上了一丝疑惑。  
“没事，我这就来。“她连忙回答。

“唔唔这个味增汤真好喝——“刚喝下一口热呼呼的汤，野蔷薇整个人就精神了起来。  
她一边风卷残云往嘴里送入食物，一边连声夸赞：“你的手艺进步了好多！”  
“你喜欢就好。“他像往常一样笑着。  
吃完饭，野蔷薇懒洋洋地趴在桌上，一脸心满意足：“吃饱了吃饱了……真好——那么，你有什么想对我说的？“  
“噫！“正在厨房洗碗的悠仁一个激灵，松开了手，又在碗掉下水池底壮烈牺牲前接住了它。  
“你以为我们认识多久了，你还想瞒过我？“趴在桌上的人连声音都是漫不经心的，却一语点破了悠仁的心思。  
悠仁沉默着洗净手，擦干，解下围裙，正坐在野蔷薇对面：“我确实有话想对你说。“  
这下反倒是野蔷薇受到了惊吓，她看着一脸严肃的悠仁，不自觉地也变成了正坐的姿势：“这个架势是干什么……起码是五条老师终于结婚了这种级别的消息？”  
悠仁深呼吸，吐气，从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，打开，放在野蔷薇前方。不顾她震惊的神色，将胸中的话语一口气倾倒出：“其实我原来没有打算现在说的，我想准备一场盛大的，钉崎野蔷薇喜欢的求婚。但我等不了了，我想成为陪你一直走在你选择的那条路上的人，想要你心中最重要那个席位。所以，你愿意嫁给我吗？“  
钉崎野蔷薇沉默了很久，久到虎杖悠仁开始为自己的冲动感到那么些后悔，她开口了：“笨蛋，要补我一场盛大的婚礼哦。“  
她的眼角似乎有泪光。


End file.
